Chloé King, secret d'une vie
by Flolgd
Summary: Elle est devenue Mai à 10ans, elle le sais. Elle est seule. La seule à savoir. Elle est l'Unité, c'est son secret. Elle c'est entrainée. Elle est forte. Mais alors qu'elle sacrifie l'une de ses vies pour sauver un membre de son peuple et se découvre un soudain intérêt pour un beau Mai anglais, cela pourrait bien être sa fin ... Alek/Chloé, rated M, Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Résumé

Nine lives of Chloé King

Résumé :

 **E** lle a hérité de ses pouvoirs de Mai à l'age de 10ans. Elle a découvert ce qu'elle était grâce à de vieux livres trouvés dans le 'bureau secret' de son père. Elle s'est entraînée depuis ce jours. Elle est puissante. Elle est l'Unité. Personne, que ce soit l'ordre ou les Mai ne sait qui elle est. Pourtant, lorsque Mélissa, la fille la plus insupportable qu'elle connaisse ce révèle être une Mai et est traquée par un assassin, elle n'hésite pas à sacrifier une vie pour elle. Alors que Mélissa est hissée au rang d'Unité à sa place, elle, continue ces projets d'unification des races dans l'ombre. Mais son intérêt pour un certain Mai anglais pourrait bien être la fin de sa solitude … Ou sa perte. Son nom est Chloé King, et voici son histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement d'un Mythe**

 _-2250, Vième dynastie Égyptienne, Égypte,Per Bast, Temple de Bast_

L'homme s'effondra à genoux, en pleur. Devant lui, haute de plusieurs mètres, une statut s'élevait. La silhouette se tenait debout. Indéniablement féminine, son corps, tout en courbes voluptueuses et aux traits finement ciselés dans la pierre menait sur une tête de félin.

Telle était la représentation de leur protectrice, de leur déesse. Celle qu'ils vénéraient d'entre tous. Celle qui veillait sur eux depuis des siècles. Bast, protectrice des foyers, déesse de la féminité et de la maternité.

En se lieu de prière et de vénération, l'homme était désespéré. C'était son ultime chance. Sa déesse était son unique chance. Pris d'un mélange étrange de désespoir et d'une touche d'un fol espoir, il s'avança, toujours à genoux, jusqu'à l'autel sur lequel il déposa un cadavre.

Il s'agissait de celui d'un chat. Aussi noir que l'ébène. Des yeux d'un vert devenu brumeux sous la ferme étreinte de la mort. Son poil lustré et sa silhouette athlétique faisait preuve des bons traitements qu'il avait reçu. Ce chat était mort de vieillesse, heureux et aimé.

\- Je vous en pris ma Déesse, murmura l'homme sa voix assaillit de sanglots mal contrôlés, ma famille vous a toujours aimée et adorée comme vous le méritez, nous avons pris soin de vos représentants terrestres …

Sa voix se brisa sous un nouvel assaut de larmes.

\- Ayez pitié ma Déesse. Accordez nous le plus chère de nos désir. Accordez nous un enfant. Déesse de la maternité, bénissez nous.

Rien ne se produisit. Le silence qui suivit ses dernières paroles, demeura, impassible. L'homme ferma les yeux, le désespoir le submergea. La tête basse il se releva et se détourna, se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie du temple, les épaule basse, alourdies par le poids de l'échec.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à son seuil, le soleil l'éblouit le faisant plisser les yeux. _C'était une belle journée…_ Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Le hurlement. Celui-ci provenait d'une habitation qu'il connaissait bien.

Les yeux écarquillés de peur, il courut comme il n'avait jamais courut et entra en trombe chez lui. Là, ses yeux se posa sur une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns et au doux yeux ocres. Sa femme.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

\- Adjib* … Regarde

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur ce que lui désignait sa femme. Et, à nouveau, ils s'écarquillèrent. Là, sur le ventre de son épouse se dessinait un œil en amande à la pupille fendue. Un œil d'une belle couleur émeraude. Celle la même qui était dans les yeux du chat qu'il avait laissé sur l'autel du temple. Une marque de la Déesse.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce furent des larmes de joies qui coulèrent sur les joues d'Adjib. La Déesse l'avait écouté. Il avait un fils. Antef* sa plus belle réussite, celui qui faisait la fierté de sa famille.

Rapidement, il devint clair que l'enfant n'était pas ordinaire. Son agilité et sa force était sans commune mesure. Son ouïe était sur-développée, sa vision nocturne était excellente. Il pouvait également faire sortir à volonté des griffes de ses doigts et parvenait à comprendre les sentiments d'autrui.

Il n'était pas humain. C'était un chat. Un chat dans un corps d'homme. Il était le fils de Bast. Il fut vénéré comme tel. Pourtant, jamais il ne parvint à trouver une compagne, chaque contact intime se produisant entre lui et une quelconque femme se soldait par la mort de cette dernière.

L'inquiétude se rependît alors. Peut être Antef n'était il pas destiné à s'unir à la race inférieur qu'ils étaient. Peut être leurs Déesse ne les en croyait pas digne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un second enfant de Bast, une fille, naquit et que celle-ci survit au baiser du demi-dieu que le peuple de Per Bast comprit.

Les enfants de la Déesse ne pouvaient uniquement s'unirent entre eux. Peut à peut, les enfants de Bast se firent de plus en plus nombreux et vécurent en paix dans leurs communauté.

Cette paix dura durant plus de 2 millénaires jusqu'à ce que l'Egypte tombe sous la puissance de l'empire romain en -30 avant Jésus Christ.

Le peuple des enfants de la Déesse fut alors obligés de s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde, chassés et massacrés par des humains ayant découvert leurs nature et les prenant pour des menaces pour leur existence. Leurs véritable nom fut perdu au profit d'un plus commun. Ils devinrent des Mai.

Ils combattirent. Longtemps. Certaines de leurs capacités disparurent. Pourtant, jamais ils ne désespèrent car ils savaient. Ils l'avaient vu. Peu de temps avant que Per Bast ne soit prise par les romains, sur la table de pierre de leurs Déesse elle était apparue. La prophétie.

Un jour, naîtrait un Mai. L'Unité. Possédant des pouvoirs dignes du Premier, elle unifierait toutes les race et ramènerait la paix à leur peuples.

Et cela ce produisit. En Ukraine, l'année 1995 apporta l'espoir de tout un peuple sous la forme d'une tout petite fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux de la couleur de la mer.

Il lui faudrait faire un long voyage jusqu'à la grande ville de San Francisco et attendre de nombreuses années avant de faire face à son destin.

C'est avec cette petite fille que notre histoire commence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

NDA :

* Adjib, littéralement : ''Le cœur vaillant''

 _*_ Antef, littéralement : '' Celui que son père a amené ''

Alors voila … Premier chaitre assez cours je sais mais j'avais vraiment envie de mettre l'histoire en place.

Je ne sais as vraiment si j'ai réussi … Verdict ?


End file.
